Moonlight
by Yaholy
Summary: Preso em uma cela antes da lua cheia Remus só tem uma opção.


Autor: Yaholy

Sumário: Preso em uma cela antes da lua cheia Remus só tem uma opção.

Ship: Remus/Severus

Beta: Dark K

Spoilers: Até quinto livro

Avisos: RA e Slash/yaoi sim menino com menino. Não gosta não leia.

Classificação: M

Status: Completa.

Observação: Fic escrita pro II Challenge Remus Lupin do 6v

* * *

_Moonlight_

Definitivamente Remus John Lupin era um homem acostumado com a dor, seu corpo todo sofria uma transformação brutal a cada mês, ele sabia o que era ter seu corpo mutilado, seus ossos quebrados, aumentados, só para serem quebrados mais uma vez, e voltarem ao lugar. Mas essa dor não se comparava com a dor que ele sentia agora.

Havia um galo na sua cabeça, e ele tinha certeza de que também havia um grande hematoma nas suas costas.

Mas o que realmente doía era saber que ele tinha falhado.

OoO

Quando Remus abriu os olhos naquela manhã, teve dificuldade de processar a cena que se passava diante deles. Pedra por todos os lados, uma porta de madeira, e apenas isso.

Ele piscou várias vezes tentando fazer com que sua mente voltasse a ter algum sentido.

Então tudo ficou claro.

O ataque dos Death Eaters ao vilarejo trouxa. Jatos de luz iluminando a noite. Gritos. Explosões. Um jato roxo. Então a cela.

Quando a certeza de que havia sido capturado se formou em sua mente, Remus ficou surpreso por ter sobrevivido e não ter sido morto logo após a captura. Mas ele teve certeza de que não sobreviveria para ver o próximo raiar do dia.

Então ele fez o que qualquer pessoa em sua situação faria. Ele esperou. Esperou pelo interrogatório, pelas torturas, pelas azarações, pelos xingamentos e todos os tipos de humilhações.

E quando nada disso veio, ele estranhou.

E quando viu o sol nascer na manhã seguinte, ele estranhou mais ainda. Havia algo de muito errado em toda essa situação, ele só não sabia dizer o que era.

Durante três dias ele olhou para cada canto da sua cela, tentado imaginar porque ainda estava vivo. Porque Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado ainda não tinha o matado. Durante três dias tudo que ele fez foi pensar.

E no quarto dia, quando a porta da cela abriu, pela primeira vez nesses dias algo fez sentido.

E Remus desejou muito que não tivesse feito.

OoO

"Aproveitem a companhia um do outro."

Um homem encapuzado de voz rouca disse antes arremessar uma figura vestida de preto dentro da cela.

Remus observou o homem tombar de qualquer jeito no chão, o corpo magro jazia sem reação. Aproximou-se. Cabelos negros cobriam parte do rosto do homem, e ele separou as mechas de cabelo com cuidado para poder identificar a pessoa.

_Severus_.

Severus também havia sido descoberto. Severus também havia sido capturado, e pelo visto, não tinha contado com a mesma boa sorte que havia sorrido para ele.

Seu corpo, mesmo inconsciente, ainda tremia por conta das repetidas maldições que lhe aplicaram, havia marcas roxas no seu rosto, e Remus podia jurar que elas se estendiam por grande parte do seu corpo. Severus estava claramente mais magro e abatido. E Remus não sabia dizer por quanto tempo, mas que a pessoa que o torturou fez o trabalho com vontade isso ele tinha certeza.

"Severus" Remus chamou num tom incerto. "Severus" dessa vez sua voz já era mais firme, e ele respirou aliviado quando viu o homem deitado próximo a si abrir lentamente os olhos.

"Severus, o que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou, mas não houve resposta, os olhos voltaram a se fechar, e Snape desmaiou.

Remus tentava procurar alguma lógica naquele pesadelo. Ele capturado e vivo, Snape também capturado, também vivo, e agora os dois jogados na mesma cela.

Tinha que ter uma conexão.

Precisava haver.

Ele não sabia dizer quanto tempo ele passou tentando ligar os pontos, procurando uma razão em toda aquela loucura, até que enfim tudo ficou claro. E por um instante ele achou que fosse desmaiar.

"A lua cheia é em dois dias" ele disse em um tom baixo, quase num sussurro.

Remus sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem enquanto ele encarava Snape desmaiado no chão. Ele não teria a menor chance. Nem que estivesse em suas melhores condições, nem mesmo que tivesse posse de sua varinha.

E levou as mãos ao rosto num esforço de controlar o conteúdo do seu estômago que ameaçava voltar. Ele iria matar Severus Snape, e se um milagre não ocorresse em dois dias, não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para evitar.

_Ele iria matar Severus Snape._

Remus olhava o corpo de Severus desmaiado no chão, completamente alheio ao perigo que estava correndo. Preso em uma cela com um lobisomem a dois dias da lua cheia.

E por mais que Remus tentasse evitar, ele conseguia ver claramente em sua mente o que o futuro reservava para Snape.

"Não!" Ele balançou a cabeça com força. "Eu não sou um assassino, nunca fui, e não vou começar com você" Ele disse para o corpo imóvel "Eu não sei como, mas eu vou nos tirar dessa situação."

Remus caminhou pela cela por horas seguidas; tantos '_ses' _ passando pela sua cabeça, que ele já começava a ficar tonto. Mas nenhuma saída lhe parecia plausível.

Não havia como aparatar, nem como se comunicar com algum membro da Ordem, mesmo se eles acreditassem que ainda estava vivo, provavelmente não saberiam onde começar a procurar. Sua única esperança era que eles tivessem descoberto de Snape, então talvez, talvez houvesse uma chance.

Remus escorregou seu corpo pela pedra fria até encostar-se ao chão. Ele estava exausto. E com medo.

Não o medo de estar sozinho, nem o medo das pessoas acharem que ele era um monstro, nem o medo de morrer.

Era o medo que o perseguiu por toda a sua vida, e que ele sempre fez o possível para que não se tornasse real.

Ele tiraria uma vida, e se tornaria realmente um monstro no momento em que matasse Snape.

"Eu não vou te matar, mesmo que em alguns momentos você realmente tivesse merecido." Ele disse e seus olhos exaustos fitavam Snape. "Eu não vou matar você, seu idiota convencido." Ele esbravejou antes de finalmente ceder ao cansaço e desmaiar de sono.

"Amanhã é lua cheia." Remus falou sobressaltado assim que abriu os olhos. Ele levou a mão à cabeça, e a apoiou contra a pedra fria. "O que nós vamos fazer, hein?" ele perguntou antes de se levantar e checar Snape.

O corpo já não tremia tanto, mas ele não mostrava sinais de que iria recobrar a consciência tão cedo.

Remus se aproximou do homem desmaiado e passou a mão pelos fios negros do seu cabelo _'Pelo menos, se ele estiver inconsciente, ele não vai sofrer tanto'_ uma voz no fundo da sua cabeça sentenciou. E ele sentiu seu corpo estremecer. "Não!" E encarou Snape firmemente. "Você não vai morrer."

Qualquer ação que Lupin poderia pensar em ter foi interrompida por um baque surdo na porta.

"Agora faz sentido porque eles fizeram questão de mandar comida e bebida duas vezes por dia." Ele comentou mais para si mesmo do que pra qualquer outra pessoa, quando magicamente uma jarra de água e um tipo de comida foram colocados para dentro de sua cela. "Eles queriam ter certeza que o lobisomem estivesse forte o suficiente na hora de atacar sua vítima."

E a confirmação desse fato fez com que a cabeça de Remus rodasse. Ele olhou para a jarra d'água e para a comida, se levantou e trouxe mais para perto de Snape.

E com cuidado ele despejou um pouco do conteúdo na boca de Snape e ergueu sua cabeça. "Eu preciso de você vivo, porque você vai pensar em uma forma de nos tirar daqui, ouviu, seu bastardo seboso!"

Remus olhou para o lado e soltou um profundo suspiro, ele estava gritando com um homem desacordado, e uma voz dentro de sua cabeça já lhe dizia que ele estava começando a enlouquecer.

Ele voltou a olhar para Snape, e suspirou mais uma vez. Ele precisava de um plano, e precisava logo, mas se só um deles fosse sobreviver a próxima noite, ele faria o possível para que esse fosse Severus.

O dia passou da mesma forma que o dia anterior, com Lupin agoniado, andando de um lado para o outro na cela, tentando pensar em alguma possibilidade, mesmo que ele tivesse certeza que já havia esgotado qualquer pensamento no dia anterior, e com Snape deitado completamente alheio do que o destino lhe reservava.

Remus foi acordado de um pesadelo bastante vivo. Ele não sabia dizer se já era dia, ou se ainda era madrugada, então ele ouvi gemidos fracos do outro lado da cela.

"Severus" Ele se sobressaltou. E engatinhou até onde Severus estava. "Severus" ele chamou mais uma vez.

"Lupin" A reposta veio num tom fraco, porém seco.

"Sim." Remus respondeu de maneira tímida. "Você consegue sentar?" ele perguntou, e havia um genuíno tom de preocupação em sua voz.

"Qual a nossa situação?" Severus perguntou enquanto aceitava a mão de Remus e se sentava apoiado contra a parede da cela.

"Estamos presos numa cela." Remus respondeu, sem muito entusiasmo.

"Obrigado pela brilhante constatação, Lupin. Mais uma vez o cérebro grifinório mostra quanto é perspicaz." Snape respondeu e Remus podia ver que ele o observava. "Essa parte eu descobri depois que eu acordei vivo, no mesmo cômodo que você, e como isso não parece com St. Mungus, eu consegui chegar a essa conclusão. E no mais?"

"Hoje é lua cheia." Remus respondeu com pesar. E pela primeira vez na vida, ele viu Snape ficar completamente sem reação.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos até que Severus finalmente dissesse alguma coisa.

"Quanto tempo para a lua cheia?" Severus perguntou num tom seco.

"Eu não sei." Remus admitiu. "Algumas horas ainda, mas não sei dizer com certeza"

"Faz sentido." Severus comentou.

"Como?"

"Se eu estou vivo mesmo depois de ter sido descoberto como um espião da Ordem, e você está vivo, eles estão esperando que você me mate, e que provavelmente enlouqueça pela culpa."

Dessa vez foi a vez de Remus não responder. Ele apenas se afastou de Severus, como se pudesse evitar que o lobo fizesse o mesmo.

"Severus, alguma chance da Ordem saber que fomos capturados?" Remus perguntou, colocando todas as suas esperanças naquela pergunta.

"Talvez" Snape respondeu num tom pensativo. "Há quantos dias foi o ataque?"

"Há quase uma semana"

"Quantos dias exatos, Lupin?" Severus perguntou mais uma vez. Dessa vez, raiva começando a transparecer no seu tom de voz.

"Seis dias, Severus, essa vai ser exatamente a sexta noite pós o ataque."

Remus viu a cabeça de Severus pender contra a parede, e pela reação ele tinha certeza que a resposta não seria das mais animadoras.

"Dumbledore pode desconfiar de que há alguma coisa errada, mas ele só vai ter certeza essa noite."

"Como assim?" Remus replicou, abraçando os joelhos.

"Eu deveria ter me comunicado com Dumbledore dois dias atrás, como isso não ocorreu, ele deve esperar mais dois dias, só então ele vai ter certeza de que alguma coisa aconteceu." Severus olhou para Lupin, e seus olhares se sustentaram por alguns segundos. "Acredito que você tenha um sistema parecido."

Remus não respondeu, apenas concordou com a cabeça.

"Então mesmo que ele desconfie, ele só vai agir efetivamente amanhã, ou na melhor das hipóteses essa madrugada" Severus parou um instante e voltou a encarar o teto. "Mas acredito que já será tarde demais para mim, não é?"

"Não!" Remus aumentou o tome de voz, "Tem que haver outra alternativa."

"Você tomou a poção ou já consegue controlar a besta que vive em você?"

E Remus não respondeu apenas balançou a cabeça em negativa.

"Então eu creio que amanhã só terá uma pessoa viva nessa cela."

"Eu não sou um assassino, Severus, e não vou começar a ser um com você!" Remus retrucou. E ele pôde ver Snape virar o rosto. "O que foi, Severus?"

"Se existe a possibilidade dos mortos nos vigiarem, Black deve estar tendo a maior crise de risos da pós-vida dele."

"O quê?" Remus perguntou, sem saber do que diabos Severus estava falando.

"Era isso que ele queria, que você me matasse. Demorou, mas, finalmente, ele poderá assistir a um lobo comendo minhas entranhas."

"Severus, Sirius não tem nada a ver com a nossa situação." Remus respirou fundo antes de voltar a falar. "Ele nunca te quis morto, ele só era jovem e estúpido e..." Remus não sabia o que dizer, ele não precisava _daquela_ lembrança.

Não agora.

Aquela foi a primeira e _única_ vez que Remus esteve próximo de matar outro ser humano, e ele se sentiu terrível por semanas, depois de descobrir o que Sirius havia aprontado. E agora, a pessoa que ele quase matou quando adolescente, seria a pessoa que ele iria matar quando adulto.

"De qualquer maneira eu logo vou poder perguntar pra ele o que ele realmente queria, não é?"

Remus analisou Snape por alguns minutos. Sim. Ele estava tão ou mais apavorado do que ele. Snape sabia que iria morrer em algumas horas, e não havia nada que ele pudesse dizer ou fazer que faria com que seu destino mudasse.

"Você não consegue aparatar?" Remus perguntou desanimado.

"Você tentou?" Snape perguntou de volta.

"Sim." Remus respondeu já arrependido de ter perguntado pela primeira vez.

"Então?"

"Eu não consegui." Ele confessou dando os ombros.

"Eu fico feliz por você reconhecer que eu sou superior a você em muitos aspectos, mas se você não conseguiu aparatar, porque você acha que eu conseguiria?"

"Eu não sei."

"É claro que não..."

Remus não sabia dizer quanto tempo os dois passaram calados. Ele não conseguia olhar para Snape, era sufocante demais saber que não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer, e que Snape não fazia nada. Que Snape já tinha aceitado o seu destino tão facilmente.

Remus respirou fundo e se levantou. Se não havia como fugir, nem a chance de ser salvo, ele precisava pensar em uma forma de que o lobo não matasse Snape.

Ele caminhava de um lado para outro dentro da cela, da mesma maneira que havia feito nos dias anteriores, a única diferença agora é que havia um par de olhos negros lhe acompanhando a cada passo.

Sua mente repassava por tudo que ele já havia lido a respeito de lobisomens, mas nada parecia se adequar a situação.

"Remus, se a sua idéia é fugir tentando cavar um buraco no chão, eu acredito que não irá funcionar." Snape comentou num tom baixo.

"Pelo menos eu estou tentando pensar em alguma coisa! Não estou sentado apenas esperando pela morte."

"E você queria que eu _fizesse _o quê?" Snape levantou de uma vez e se aproximou de Remus. "Aquele filho de uma puta insano me trancou no cela com o mesmo lobisomem que quase me matou quando eu era adolescente, e ele sabe muito bem que não há o que ser feito." Severus se aproximou ainda mais de Remus. "Apenas pra me torturar, pra saber se eu vou me matar, ou esperar pela besta." Snape pausou. E Remus pôde ver um brilho estranho no seu olhar.

"Aquele bastardo doentio deve estar se divertindo muito com a situação." E não, Remus, auto-sacrifício não é uma opção, porque amanhã, se eu estiver vivo eles _me_ matam, se você estiver vivo, e não estiver completamente louco, ele _te_ matam. Então já estamos os dois mortos de qualquer maneira."

Remus se afastou ainda tentando assimilar as palavras de Snape.

"Então me desculpe se eu prefiro passar minhas últimas horas de vida pensando em outra coisa a não ser como eu serei estripado."

Remus permaneceu calado.

"Porque mesmo que você descubra alguma maneira de deixar o seu lobo quietinho essa noite, nós dois ainda teremos uma série de Death Eaters para lidar amanhã. Então, se me permite, eu prefiro o lobo."

Severus se afastou e voltou e sentou-se no chão frio da cela.

"Eu não vou te matar," Remus queria poder gritar, mas sua voz saiu baixa, como se ele estivesse prometendo isso para si mesmo. "Eu não vou te matar," ele repetiu e sentia que estava prestes a perder o controle. "Não você. Não hoje. Não. Nunca."

OoO

Remus não sabia dizer que quanto tempo faltava para o anoitecer, mas algo dentro dele dizia que não era muito tempo, três horas no máximo.

Ele tinha três horas, e nenhuma idéia de como salvar Severus, e se salvar ao mesmo tempo.

Foi quando pela segunda vez tudo ficou claro na sua mente. E ele precisou se apoiar na parede para não cair.

Era um rumor, algo que ele tinha ouvido quando freqüentava o bando de Greyback, não havia mínima certeza de que pudesse funcionar, e a chance menor ainda de que Severus iria concordar com isso, mas mesmo assim.

Era toda a esperança que ele tinha.

Remus sentou contra a parede de pedra analisando Severus. Se aquilo funcionasse, seria pro resto da vida, não teria como ser desfeito, ele e Severus, _para sempre._

Remus limpou a garganta duas vezes antes de levantar o olhar "Severus", ele disse num tom baixo, quase sem acreditar no que ele estava prestes a dizer para Snape.

"Pois não, Lupin." Ele não se preocupou em levantar o olhar para encarar Remus, e sua voz parecia distante.

"Talvez –" Remus hesitou, e passou a mão no rosto buscando coragem. "Talvez exista uma forma de nós dois sobrevivermos a essa noite." Ele disse de num tom rápido, emendando uma palavra na outra.

"Se existe uma maneira de você não virar uma besta, ou evitar que essa me esquarteje," Severus finalmente havia levantado a cabeça seus olhos encarando Remus com uma mistura de curiosidade e descrença, "eu sou todo ouvidos."

Remus fechou os olhos sem acreditar no que estava prestes a propor, ele respirou fundo mais uma vez, se essa era a única chance que eles tinham, eles deveriam agir rápido.

"Existe uma teoria" Remus virou os olhos para encarar a parede.

"Uma teoria?" Severus confirmou, havia um pouco mais interesse no seu tom de voz.

"Um rumor, na verdade," Remus se corrigiu, ele precisava que Severus tivesse certeza de que ele não fazia idéia se aquilo funcionaria mesmo.

"Certo então, é um rumor." Severus disse com uma certa dose de sarcasmo que Remus tão bem conhecia e detestava.

'_Oh Merlin, por que logo ele? Por que ele pra sempre?' _

"Sim, algo que eu ouvi enquanto estava com o bando do Greyback, é que bem... umlobisomemnãoatacaseuparceiro."

"Desculpe, Remus, mas eu não entendi nada do que você falou, você pode repetir para humanos dessa vez." Os olhos de Snape o fitavam de uma maneira estranha, e Lupin pôde perceber que mesmo por trás de todo sarcasmo o brilho nos olhos dele eram de esperança, então ele respirou fundo mais uma vez.

"Um lobisomem não ataca seu parceiro."

Snape não respondeu dessa vez, apena piscou duas vezes, ainda duvidando do que seus ouvidos acabaram de ouvir.

"O que eu ouvi é que lobisomens podem se ligar com uma pessoa 'normal' sem correr o risco que ela seja atacada ou transformada. Que essa ligação oferece uma proteção para o parceiro, mas – essa ligação é para o resto da vida, por isso muitos lobisomens preferem viver a vida solitários."

"E o que é necessário para que essa _ligação _ocorra?" Snape perguntou de maneira fria, como se analisasse uma teoria que algum bruxo respeitável estivesse formulando.

"A primeira parte envolve um ato sexual." Remus tentou explicar no tom mais neutro que ele conseguiu, como se não fosse a sua vida e a vida de Snape que estivessem sendo discutidas no momento. "O lobo será capaz de reconhecer o parceiro pelo cheiro _por causa _da troca de fluidos que ocorrem durante o ato."

"Mas acredito que não seja apenas isso." Severus interrompeu, não havia interesse no seu olhar, nem desdém, havia apenas Severus.

"Não, não é apenas isso, durante o ato, eu terei de _tomar posse de você_, quer dizer, te morder, para que a ligação seja feita."

Remus sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem. Severus não expressava reação alguma, ele tinha acabado de contar que precisaria fazer sexo com Severus, mordê-lo, e ele ainda o encarava como se estivesse analisando uma prova prática de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas de um aluno pouco brilhante.

"Claro que essa mordida não o tornará um lobisomem, mas fará com que você pertença a um," Remus respirou fundo e passou a encarar as próprias unhas. "Então você deverá me morder, e com a troca de sangue, a ligação é concluída."

"E como essa ligação pode ser desfeita?" Severus perguntou com o mesmo tom seco que ele havia adotado desde o início da conversa.

"Ela não pode," Remus levantou os olhos, e passou a mão pelo rosto, já casando de tudo isso. "não pode ser desfeita nem por magia, nem pelo lobisomem. Uma vez ligados, é para o resto da vida." Ele soltou mais um longo suspiro e fechou os olhos por um instante antes de continuar. "Somente a morte pode quebrar a ligação, e mesmo assim, o sobrevivente corre o risco de não viver por muito tempo; depois disso, nós teremos que ficar juntos, vai haver necessidade de contato, não apenas sexual, mas de algum tipo de intimidade, eu vou sentir sua falta da mesma maneira que você vai sentir a minha, se algo nos separar por muito tempo, também há a chance de que ambos não sobrevivam. Quanto mais tempo você vive, eu vivo, essa é a única vantagem para um lobisomem em ter um parceiro, juntos eles vivem mais que um lobisomem normal, tendo mais chance de espalhar a licantropia."

Remus terminou de falar e encarou Severus por alguns instantes. Até que finalmente ele passou a mão nos cabelos e o encarou.

"Então o que você quer dizer, Lupin, é que a melhor maneira de que a gente saia vivo daqui se resume em você me foder, me morder, e eu me ligar a você para o resto da vida?" Snape perguntou, e o costumeiro tom de desdém estava de volta. "Tudo isso baseado em uma historinha pra lobinhos dormir que você ouviu no acampamento do Greyback?" Ele passou a mão nos cabelos e rodou os olhos, "Tem que ser muito imbecil ou muito grifinório para acreditar nisso. No seu caso Lupin eu temo que você seja os dois."

"Mas Severus-"

"Sem mais, Lupin, vamos pensar por um instante que essa loucura toda funcione, que amanhã eu esteja vivo, isso não acaba com o nosso problema, quando eles vierem aqui procurando um cadáver e um homem louco, e nos encontrarem, eles vão nos matar antes mesmo de perguntar _como_ a gente conseguiu escapar."

"Mas nós vamos ter o fator surpresa, e você mesmo disse que Dumbledore pode ter alguma idéia do que ocorreu." Remus argumentou "Eles não vão estar esperando que nós dois estejamos vivos, nós podemos tentar fugir."

"E como você sugere que essa façanha seja feita?" Snape arqueou uma sobrancelha, e um pequeno sorriso se formou nos seus lábios.

"Eu não sei, Severus" Remus soltou um longo suspiro e abaixou a cabeça por um instante. "Tudo que eu sei que em menos de duas horas vai ter um lobisomem adulto trancado com você, e eu não sei se você se lembra, ele não é do tipo _amigável"._ Remus encarou Snape e o viu estremecer com esse último comentário, "Pode ser que não dê certo, mas pode ser que dê, eu não quero ter na minha consciência que eu poderia ter evitado o pior, e não fiz porque você é um bastardo idiota."

"Ótimo, eu prefiro se um bastardo idiota, morrer dilacerado por um lobisomem do que correr a chance a me ligar _a você_ pelo resto da vida."

"Você prefere morrer a ter uma chance?" Lupin perguntou, e sua voz começava a ganhar um tom de desespero. "Você prefere colocar tudo que você arriscou nos últimos dezesseis anos, porque você não quer ficar ligado a _mim_? Snape você realmente acha que eu estou feliz com isso? Que eu quero me ligar ao maior babaca, preconceituoso, seboso, obtuso, convencido que eu conheci na minha vida? Não, Severus, eu não quero, de todas as pessoas do mundo, eu preferiria me ligar a qualquer uma que não fosse você –"

"Então porque você não fez isso com o Black anos atrás?" Severus o cortou, seu tom de voz alterado, e pela primeira vez em dias Remus pôde ver sangue no seu rosto. "Isso teria evitado muito dos meus problemas, nesse momento vocês dois estariam mortos, e eu não estaria aqui tendo que discutir essas coisas com você!"

"Severus," Remus tentou se acalmar, ele estava ficando sem tempo, e não era com esse tipo de discussão que ele iria conseguir convencê-lo. "Eu não sei qual é o seu problema com o Sirius, mas não, eu nunca teria me ligado a ele, eu nunca havia considerado essa possibilidade, nem que isso realmente pudesse ocorrer, mas a realidade é: eu e você presos, aproximadamente uma hora para a lua cheia, e isso é tudo que nós temos."

"E desde quando você tem um relógio para saber quanto tempo exato nós temos."

"Eu tenho um maldito lobo dentro de mim, Severus! E eu consigo sentir ele se aproximar, então, o que vai ser? Nós nos ligamos, ou você morre, e eu me prometi que você não iria morrer, então eu vou fazer isso, você querendo _ou não_" Remus extravasou e deu um murro contra a parede, havia um brilho diferente nos seus olhos.

"Você não ousaria." Severus ameaçou, ele não sabia em que momento havia levantado, mas deu um passo pra traz inconscientemente.

"Eu não sou um assassino, Severus."

"Mas é capaz de me forçar a fazer algo que eu não quero, vai encarnar o lobo mal e comer pessoas indefesas?"

"Se isso for manter o seu nariz grande vivo, sim, Severus, eu vou."

Snape maneou a cabeça e ponderou por alguns instantes, "Vamos dizer que eu concorde com isso, e o que nós fazemos amanhã?"

"Se você estiver vivo amanhã, nós pensamos nisso." Remus disse dando um passo pra frente, se eles fossem fazer isso eles precisavam começar agora.

"Merda, Lupin, você não tem nem certeza se isso vai dar certo." Severus respondeu dando mais um passo pra trás e se encostando-se à parede.

"Se isso não funcionar pense como uma última transa antes da gente morrer." Remus se aproximou mais e tomou os lábios de Severus.

OoO

Não foi um beijo doce, até pelo contrário, ambos brigavam pelo domínio do beijo, e demorou alguns minutos para que os dois se separassem.

"Isso foi completamente desnecessário, Lupin."

E Remus sorriu, era impossível acreditar no desdém da voz dele quando ele ainda estava ofegante por causa do beijo. "Não é porque a gente não quer que precisa ser totalmente desagradável _para nós dois."_ E mais uma vez ele encostou seus lábios nos de Severus, dessa vez seus dedos começaram a trabalhar, tirando a vestimenta negra que ele usava.

E quando Remus começou a sentir o corpo de Snape começar a responder ao seu, ele os puxou para baixo.

"Eu quero olhar para você" Remus sussurrou no ouvido de Snape quando o colocou no chão na sua frente. "Essa vai ser a última vez que qualquer um dos dois vai estar com qualquer outra pessoa._"_

"Eu já concordei com essa insanidade, Lupin, você pode cortar a conversa mole."

"Mas é verdade Severus"

"O que?"

"Se isso der certo, nós ficaremos ligados, se nós morrermos, bem... então eu quero olhar pra você enquanto a gente faz isso e não precisa ser desagradável, Severus." Remus disse antes de morder o lóbulo da orelha de Snape. E os seus dedos começarem a traçar a pele dele.

Se não fosse um atestado de maluquice, Remus seria capaz de rir da situação. Ele estava beijando e tocando Severus, e ele estava gostando disso, e por um instante o pensamento de que se ele soubesse que seria tão agradável fazer isso, muita dor de cabeça durante sua juventude teria sido poupada.

Severus não era bonito - a pele pálida demais, o corpo magro, o nariz grande, mas havia uma beleza na maneira que ele tentava fingir que não estava gostado, na maneira que ele mordia os lábios e fechava os olhos quando Remus o tocava da maneira certa, como ele não conseguia segurar o gemido, quando Lupin voltava a repetir o gesto.

Definitivamente havia algo de belo em ver todo aquele orgulho e desdém sendo desfeito pelos dedos de Remus.

E em pouco tempo Remus descobriu que não era difícil fazer com que isso tudo fosse desfeito, mordidas na orelha, beijos no pescoço, puxões variados nos cabelos, tudo isso era capaz de quebrar a máscara que Severus usou durante tantos anos.

E Remus estava gostando disso, muito mais do que ele havia gostado de ter tocado qualquer outra pessoa.

Ele beijava o pescoço de Severus enquanto seus dedos brincavam com uma cicatriz feia no braço dele. "Toda essa loucura vai acabar logo, e eu espero que nós dois estejamos vivos para ver isso." Ele sussurrou num tom terno, antes de terminar de despir Severus, e sentir as mãos dele trabalhando para que ele ficasse no mesmo estado.

Então um gemido mais alto, e Remus teve certeza que _talvez_ não fosse tão impossível viver com Snape, com esse Snape, que fechava os olhos enquanto Remus o tocava, que mordia o lábio até sangrar e mesmo assim, não conseguia evitar de dizer sandices enquanto Remus o masturbava, que mesmo sem querer arqueava a cabeça pra trás, e que sem dizer uma palavra apenas com seus gestos, implorava para que Remus não parasse.

E quando Remus parou, havia uma mistura de luxúria e insatisfação nos seus olhos.

"Você já fez isso antes?" Remus perguntou enquanto passava a mão nos cabelos de Severus, e ele encarou o silêncio como uma resposta. "É que pode ficar um pouco dolorido a partir de agora, apenas relaxe tudo bem? Eu estou aqui com você."

Remus sussurrou no ouvido de Severus e o abraçou com força enquanto seus lábios se ocupavam e beijar a junção do ombro com o pescoço de Severus para que ele relaxasse mais, para que ele aproveitasse. Para que ele sentisse prazer com ele.

Remus mordeu o lábio inferior de Severus e com cuidado o colocou sentado no seu colo, ele encarou os olhos negros, "Você está pronto?" E quando Severus o voltou a encará-lo, sem preparo Remus o tomou de uma vez.

Ele sentiu seu cabelo ser puxado com força por uma mão de Severus, enquanto as unhas da outra mão marcavam sua pele.

E Remus duvidou se já teve uma visão mais bela na sua vida, ele dentro de Severus, enquanto o outro tentava manter a compostura, e não gritar de dor, sua indiferença e tantos anos de animosidades quebrados.

E ele sentiu medo, medo de que talvez ele pudesse gostar disso, gostar de estar com Severus de querer estar com Severus, de não ser apenas uma necessidade.

Quando aqueles olhos negros voltaram a lhe encarar, ele sabia que podia se mexer, e dessa vez, foi a hora da sua máscara quebrar, de dizer sandices, de gemer, de acabar com todas as brigas do passado, de gemer o nome de Severus repetidamente enquanto ele se mexia dentro dele.

E sem aviso, Remus voltou a tocar Severus, fazendo com ele gemesse o seu nome dessa vez, "Meu", Remus gemeu num tom rouco antes de morder a garganta de Severus, e quando sentiu Snape morder a sua garganta, tudo foi elevado a uma potencia maior.

Seu sangue, o sangue de Severus, unidos para sempre.

Nenhum dos dois durou muito depois disso.

Remus ainda ofegava abraçado com Severus quando sentiu a mão de Snape o empurrar e se desvencilhar do abraço e sair do seu colo e sem olhar para o rosto de Remus ele se afastou, procurou suas roupas e se vestiu.

"Você acha que funcionou?" Snape perguntou o encarando.

"Eu não sei," Remus disse com sinceridade, "mas eu quero acreditar que sim."

Mas antes que qualquer outra coisa pudesse ser dita, Remus gritou.

Um grito grave, dor, e a sensação de que ele não tinha mais controle do seu corpo.

'_Eu não vou te matar, eu não vou te matar, Eu. Não. Vou. Te. Matar' _

Ele repetia esse mantra enquanto seus ossos eram quebrados, e esticados, seu corpo tomava uma outra forma, e qualquer resquício da sua consciência erra banida pelo lobo.

OoO

Remus abriu os olhos, se sentindo bastante confuso. Seu corpo doía, ele não fazia a menor idéia de onde estava, nem o que havia acontecido, havia uma sensação incômoda do chão frio contra seu corpo nu, ele tentou lembrar onde estava, ou o que havia acontecido, mas as dores no seu corpo tornavam quase impossível um pensamento coerente.

Foi quando ele viu um corpo deitado num canto próximo a parede. _Severus. _"Oh Merlin, Severus."

Remus não se preocupou em procurar suas por suas roupas antes de engatinhar até o corpo de Severus. _'Por favor esteja vivo, apenas esteja vivo.' _

"Severus," Remus tentou controlar a ansiedade em sua voz. "Severus, está tudo bem?" Ele se aproximou mais, e virou o corpo do homem, e soltou um profundo suspiro ao perceber que ele não tinha nenhum machucado visível. "Severus, por favor, acorde." Ele insistiu mais uma vez.

"Você está pelado." Snape disse num tom seco assim que abriu os olhos.

Remus não sabia bem dizer o motivo, mas sentiu seu rosto corar quando ouviu o que Snape disse. "Você está vivo."

"Obrigado por mais uma brilhante constatação, Lupin," Severus disse antes de se levantar e caminhar até o monte de roupas de Remus.

"Isso significa que não é um boato, que realmente funcionou." Remus disse num tom animado.

Severus o olhou de cima a baixo quando voltou a se aproximar. "Também significa que eu e você estamos ligados para o resto da vida, e eu não vejo motivo algum para ficar animado." Ele concluiu antes de jogar um monte de panos em cima de Remus. "Eu realmente não preciso dessa visão pela manhã, não nos meus últimos momentos de vida," Ele concluiu antes de voltar a sentar. "Então, Lupin, quantas horas?"

Remus piscou duas vezes antes de responder. "E como eu vou saber?"

"Ontem você tinha um relógio interno bem preciso, o que houve? Ele parou de funcionar essa manhã?"

"Severus não é assim que funciona e você sabe disso," Remus encarou o teto, mas a iluminação constante não fornecia nenhuma pista de que horas do dia poderiam ser, se ninguém havia vindo checá-los significava que ainda era cedo.

"Certo, então, se não se importa, eu gostaria de passar meus últimos momentos de vida em paz."

"Severus, ainda pode haver esperança." Lupin disse o olhando nos olhos.

"Qual, Lupin?De que eles fiquem surpresos por eu estar vivo e resolvam que eu mereço ser objeto de estudo? Não, Lupin, isso não vai acontecer, no momento que aquela porta abrir, _eu e você_ seremos mortos"

"Eles não sabem disso, nós temos o fator surpresa." Remus respondeu, e colocou a mão no joelho de Severus, numa tentativa de que ele também acreditasse nisso.

"E o que nós vamos fazer com esse fator surpresa? Pular em cima deles e depois?" Severus respondeu e encarou a mão de Lupin pousada no seu joelho, e Remus quase sorriu quando ele a deixou lá. "Eles possuem varinhas, e mesmo que a gente consiga pegar uma, ainda vamos ter mais alguns Death Eaters antes de conseguir escapar daqui."

"Mas existe uma chance." Remus replicou com calma.

"Ótimo de todas as pessoas do mundo eu tenho que estar preso com o mais esperançoso dos grifinórios," Severus rodou os olhos antes de concluir. "Por mais que você creia nisso, eu não. Nós vamos morrer, e eu gostaria de morrer em paz, Lupin." Severus puxou a perna para o lado, e se afastou de Remus.

"Severus," Remus insistiu.

"Morrer em paz, Lupin, alguma idéia do significado dessas palavras?"

Remus limpou a garganta antes de continuar, "Eu queria saber o que houve ontem à noite, depois que eu – bem, você sabe." Ele disse fitando os dedos.

"Um lobo grande, uma cela pequena e eu. Foi isso tudo que ocorreu." Severus respondeu de maneira seca e virou o rosto.

"Eu quero dizer..." ele hesitou por um instante, "Ele não te machucou, de _nenhuma_ maneira?"

"Não, Lupin, agora você pode me deixar em paz?" A voz de Snape havia ganhado o tom de irritação que Remus tão bem conhecia. Mas ele se sentiu aliviado por saber que tudo havia dado certo.

Ele não insistiu no assunto, poderia ser a maldita _esperança grifinória_,mas algo dentro dele dizia que Severus iria fazer o certo quando a hora chegasse, ele não teria feito o que fez ontem apenas para se deixar morrer dessa maneira.

E com um sorriso suspeito no rosto ele esperou.

E esperou, e quanto ele teve certeza que horas demais haviam se passado e ninguém veio, ele começou a desconfiar.

"Severus, há algo de errado, eles não vieram." Remus disse encarando a porta pesada de madeira. "Alguma idéia do que possa ter acontecido?"

"Algumas," Severus suspirou e olhou para Lupin antes de olhar para a porta. "eles podem ter precisado abandonar o esconderijo, e deixado todos os prisioneiros para morrer, ou isso pode der apenas privilégio nosso."

"Alguma chance de ter sido a Ordem?" Remus perguntou mesmo sabendo que as chances eram mínimas.

"Eu não ouvi barulho de batalha até o amanhecer."

Remus levou a mão aos olhos, e respirou fundo, não, ele não iria se entregar, não depois de tudo que eles passaram.

Ele se levantou e caminhou até o lado da cela onde Severus estava. Ele precisava dos dois inteiros para conseguir fugir dessa situação.

"E como saber a diferença entre termos sido totalmente abandonados, e de termos sido deixados para morrer." Ele perguntou sério, abraçando os joelhos e olhando para o ponto oposto da cela.

"Não há," O outro homem comentou de maneira triste, havia um claro pesar na sua voz, "não tem como a gente ouvir o que acontece do lado de fora, e sem mágica é impossível abrir essa porta, então Lupin nós escapamos da morte ontem, mas se em poucos dias a ordem não nos encontrar, essa cela será o nosso fim."

"Tem que haver outra maneira." Remus respondeu olhando para o teto.

"Se você conhece mais algum boato que você ouviu em algum lugar, e que envolva humilhação, e laços para a vida toda, sou todo ouvidos, pior a nossa situação não fica." Severus disse olhando para o mesmo ponto que Remus.

"Não Severus, não conheço mais nenhum boato, tudo que pode nos manter vivos é esperar." Remus voltou o olhar para Severus, "Nós vamos ter que cooperar para sairmos vivos dessa."

"Acredito que cooperar com você não pode arruinar ainda mais a minha vida." Severus respondeu com um longo suspiro, "Mas alguma idéia de como fazer isso?"

"Nos mantendo vivos."

OoO

Remus não sabia dizer quantas horas haviam se passado. Seu corpo começava a dar sinais de exaustão tanto pela fome quanto pela sede, ele estava cansado, irritado, e ainda deveria se preocupar com Snape que se mostrava ainda mais fragilizado, já havia várias horas que ele havia desistido de fazer qualquer comentário sobre a situação deles ou traçar qualquer ponto negativo sobre a capacidade mental de Lupin, o que Remus considerava que era um péssimo sinal. Severus permanecia inerte no chão, mergulhado em seus próprios pensamentos.

Remus respirou fundo antes de se aproximar e passar a mão nos cabelos de Snape, "Me desculpe." Remus disse de maneira sincera. E tudo que ele obteve como resposta foi um olhar curioso de Snape.

"Me desculpe por tudo, por não tê-los impedido, de ter sido um idiota," Remus parou por um instante e respirou fundo. "Não que você tivesse ajudado muito, quer dizer, você não era uma pessoa fácil, mas definitivamente você não merecia tudo que aconteceu." Remus concluiu ainda traçando os dedos pelos fios negros de Snape.

"Não, Lupin, eu não mereci toda a humilhação e tentativa de assassinato que você e seus colegas fizeram comigo, mas isso é óbvio, algum motivo para isso agora?" A voz de Severus era fraca, mas Lupin podia sentir toda dor e mágoa que elas tinham.

"Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu me arrependi."

"Se isso é alguma tentativa de conseguir um perdão antes da morte, pode esquecer, Lupin, se existe algum tipo de justiça divina, espero muito que você e seus amigos paguem por tudo que fizeram." Snape disse antes de se afastar de Remus e voltar e fechar os olhos.

"Eu não acho que vamos morrer, e quando sairmos daqui nós vamos ter que lidar com todo o passado que existe entre nos. " Remus suspirou e levou uma mão até os olhos numa tentativa de afugentar o cansaço, ele parou por um instante e encarou profundamente o homem deitado no chão antes de continuar. "Nós vamos ter que acertar isso mais cedo ou mais tarde, e como nenhum de nós está realmente _ocupado _no momento eu pensei que talvez... fosse hora de colocar isso tudo de lado."

"Se existe um lado bom nessa morte idiota que nós teremos, é que eu não vou precisar ficar ligado a você e a toda essa conversa sentimental-idiota que você quer ter." Severus disse, decidido.

"Severus, nós não vamos morrer." Remus retrucou num tom mais raivoso do que intencionara.

"Acredite no que quiser, Lupin." Severus deu com os ombros, e balançou a cabeça em negativa.

"Severus, já que nós estamos destinados a passar o resto das nossas vidas juntos, eu apreciaria muito que você me passasse a me chamar pelo primeiro nome."

Remus ouviu Snape suprimir uma risada antes de virar o rosto para ele.

"Se a gente sobreviver a isso, eu te chamo até de _meu amor_." Severus ironizou.

"Certo, então, vou me lembrar disso." Remus concluiu antes de virar o rosto.

OoO

Remus não sabia dizer que horas eram, nem se mais de um dia haviam se passado. Eles estavam evitando falar, ou de fazer qualquer movimento para tentar salvar o pouco de energias que ainda lhes restavam. Mas ele podia sentir cada pingo de força se esvaecendo, tanto as suas quanto as de Severus, ele não queria acreditar, mas a cada minuto parecia mais certo que eles iriam morrer naquela cela. Ele não queria acreditar que tudo que havia feito, que tudo que havia passado terminaria assim: numa cela fria de um covil secreto de Death Eaters, deixados para trás, tanto por seus aliados quanto por seus inimigos.

E por mais que doesse muito admitir, talvez Snape estivesse certo, e eles encontrariam seu fim antes mesmo de ver o fim da guerra.

E talvez não houvesse mais esperança, ele duvidava que seu corpo pudesse resistir mais algumas horas, e pela segunda vez Remus rezou por um milagre. E pela primeira vez ele acreditou que não fosse ser ouvido.

Remus tinha acabado de acordar de um sonho bastante vívido. Nele, James e Lily sorriam, lhe dando boas vindas e agradecendo por ter feito o que podia, Sirius sorria daquela maneira que só ele sabia sorrir e dizia que não estava bravo por ele ter feito o que fez, mas que ele definitivamente merecia alguém melhor do que o ranhoso, e que sim, ele havia se divertido muito com o medo do ranhoso em ser comido por um lobisomem. E, num canto mais afastado, seus pais o abraçaram orgulhosos por ele ter conseguido controlar a besta que vivia dentro dele, e ter vivido como um homem honrado sua vida toda.

Remus secou uma lágrima teimosa que manchava seu rosto, se aquilo não fosse um aviso que o fim estava próximo nada mais poderia ser.

Remus engatinhou de vagar, juntando o resto de forças que tinha para ir em direção ao corpo de Severus, ele deitou ao lado do outro homem prestando atenção na respiração fraca e o abraçou. "Me desculpe, eu realmente queria que as coisas tivessem tomando um rumo diferente, mas parece que você estava certo no fim das contas" Remus sussurrou antes de depositar um breve beijo no rosto do outro homem. "Pelo menos você não vai morrer sozinho." Ele concluiu e seus olhos voltaram a se fechar.

OoO

Quando Remus acordou naquela manhã ele teve dificuldade de processar a cena que passava diante dos seus olhos, um quarto branco, uma cama macia, e o rosto de Severus Snape o encarando.

Ele precisou piscar diversas vezes antes de finalmente acreditar que aquilo não era uma alucinação.

"Como?" Sua voz saiu fraca.

"Parece que você estava certo, havia esperança." Severus respondeu como se lutasse para admitir a verdade.

"Mas-" Ele tentou protestar, mas foi cortado por Severus.

"A Ordem. Não me pergunte como eles nos encontraram, mas nos encontraram deitados abraçados, esperando pela morte." Severus revirou os olhos antes de continuar. "Você tem idéia de quantas explicações eu tive que dar antes de você acordar, e de como ninguém acreditava em mim quando eu dizia que _não sabia_ por que diabos você resolveu me abraçar para esperar pela morte."

"E a guerra?"

"Ainda não acabou, mas duvido que Dumbledore deixe qualquer um de nós participar de outra batalha." Severus desviou o olhar, e por um instante Remus podia jurar que havia pequenas manchas vermelhas se formando no seu rosto. "Ele disse que devido a nossa _situação_ seria _arriscado_ demais que qualquer um de nós participar de qualquer missão que envolva algum risco, nesse caso todas."

"Então... Dumbledore... sabe?" Remus balbuciou incerto e recebendo um olhar de desaprovação de Snape.

"Eu precisei contar pra ele, Lupin." Severus voltou a fitá-lo e havia um crescente aborrecimento no seu tom de voz. "Ele achou bastante _criativo_ como nós conseguimos superar o _problema_ da lua cheia, e comentou alguma coisa sobre como _isso poderia fazer bem para nós dois_." Severus voltou a revirar os olhos, e Remus começou a achar esse gesto de impaciência bastante divertido. "Eu sinceramente não sei qual é o problema de vocês grifinórios," Severus hesitou por um instante antes de voltar a falar. "Ele exige que nós dois nos retiremos para uma pequena casa na Escócia, e fiquemos afastados de tudo até o fim da guerra."

Remus piscou mais algumas vezes, e ele passou a mão pelo braço algumas vezes para ter certeza de que não estava sonhando. "E você concordou com isso?" Remus perguntou baixinho.

"Não é como eu tivesse alguma escolha," Severus respondeu sentando na beirada da cama de Remus. "Eu tentei, depois que me deram alta... ir embora," Severus desviou o olhar, "Em poucos dias eu comecei a me sentir mal, e Dumbledore _pediu_ para que eu voltasse para o Hospital. Desde então eu estou preso aqui, esperando você acordar. Pelo visto, Dumbledore acredita piamente na parte 'se um morre o outro também morre'."

E pela primeira vez em muitos dias Remus sorriu.

"Você esqueceu de que estamos ligados?"

"Não, eu só achei que essa sandice toda pudesse ser mentira."

"E?" Remus perguntou, ele estava claramente se divertindo com essa conversa.

"Não é mentira, e sim, Lupin, nós estamos presos um ao outro até a morte." Severus levou a mão aos olhos. "Eu vou chamar um médico para te examinar, eu quero sair daqui o mais rápido possível."

"Severus," Remus chamou, com certo tom de malícia. "Se eu bem me lembro você disse que se nós sobrevivêssemos, você não me chamaria mais pelo sobrenome." Remus viu o outro homem arquear uma sobrancelha, claramente incerto do que Remus estava falando.

"Você só pode está brincando." Severus disse numa mistura de descrença e irritação.

"Não, Severus, eu não estou. Se não me falha a memória, você disse que se a gente sobrevivesse aquilo tudo, você me chamaria de meu amor."

Snape cruzou os braços em cima do peito o desafiando.

"Vamos, Severus," Remus incentivou tentando segurar o riso. "Eu posso começar a pensar que você não tem palavra."

"Eu não dou a mínima para o que você pensa de mim, _Lupin_" Snape sentenciou antes de virar as costas de sair pela porta do quarto.

E Remus se ajeitou no travesseiro da cama, Severus definitivamente não era a melhor pessoa para ele ter se ligado, mas agora que estava tudo feito, quem sabe, isolados na Escócia, as coisas não pudessem melhorar entre eles.

Na pior das hipóteses, Remus iria se divertir muito tirando o sonserino do sério. E quem sabe depois de algum tempo, depois da loucura da guerra, poderia haver alguma melhora no relacionamento deles, e quem sabe, algum tipo de sentimento.

Remus virou o corpo na cama, abraçou o travesseiro e sorriu. Talvez Severus estivesse certo em um ponto, ele provavelmente era o mais esperançoso de todos grifinórios.

* * *

**N/A**: Obrigada a Jana que betou a fic, a idéia foi baseada em uma proposta da comunidade Snupin lurve do LJ: Presos numa noite de lua cheia Severus e Remus só tem uma alternativa, se tornarem parceiros ou morrer. E se você está lendo até aqui, custa nada clicar no botão aí em baixo e me dizer o que achou.


End file.
